My Hearts Desire
by anita824
Summary: This is my twist to South of Nowhere. I started off after Spencer and Aiden's date. In my little head she chose him that night and never went to Ashley's. This takes place two weeks after they became a couple, now Spencer has to deal with maybe losing Ash
1. Chapter 1

**My Hearts Desire**

**Disclaimer**:  
Ok, I'm not a guy and my name isn't Tom. So I don't own any of the characters that affiliate with South of Nowhere. This is just my little twist to it.

**A/N:**  
Ok, I've started reading fics a couple of weeks before season 2 started and now I'm sooo addicted. When I'm not studying, working, or actually watching South of Nowhere I'm reading fics. So one day in class, as my teacher was boring on about Crime Scene Safety I started to write my own fic and this is what I came up with. Bear with me since it's my first fic and I've only wrote a couple of chapters. If all goes well with this first one then I'll start posting more and continue my new writing ability. So without further ado...

Oh yeah, I want to thank my cousin for this quote that I'm using. Because of it, is why I started this fic. Thank you, HAISHI!!

**Chapter 1:**

**"MY MIND THINKS FOR THE ONE I'M WITH, BUT MY HEART BEATS FOR THE ONE I LONG FOR"**

After their date at the park Spencer and Aiden decided to give this "normal" relationship thing a chance, she knew this would please her dearest mother. Especially the fact that ever since she that night Ashley was a total "Myth" in the Carlin household. It was like she never even excited, until today that is.

"Spencer?" She looks up at her farther while closing the fridge with a water bottle in her hand. "How's Ashley?" Arthur says while looking at his daughter as she almost chokes taking her first sip. He laughs a little, but inside he's wondering why he got that reaction when mentioning who he thought was his daughters best friend. "She hasn't been around these past two weeks are you guys Ok?" Finally snapping out of her little cough fit she looks at her dad a little worried that he'll push a little further then she wanted with this topic. "Umm... she's doing good dad, I just haven't had time to hang out with her, you know, ever since Aiden and I started dating" she finally says as she starts to walk out of the kitchen to the stairs so she can hide how hurt she is by her relationship with Ashley at this moment. "Well you two shouldn't let your relationship with Aiden to come between you. You were always so happy when you and Ashley used to hang out, for about two weeks now you just haven't been yourself lately." Spencer just stops at the doorway and turns to see her father with worry in his eyes. "I miss seeing that glow on your face and your smile. You haven't smiled like you used to." He gives her a one handed hug and Spencer half smile while trying to hold back the tears forming in the back of her eyes. 'Me too' she thought to herself. "Your right dad, I've just been a little busy with school and now that Aiden is my boyfriend it's hard for me to hang out with Ashley" she says as she releases her father and continues her journey to the stairs and up to her room. "Dinner is almost ready so wash up and I'll yell when it's time to eat" Arthur says as he turns his stare back to the oven to check on his pasta.

"Ok dad!" she yells back and she flops onto her bed, she rolls onto her stomach and reaches under her bed and pulls out a shoe box that is painted blue and decorated with shells from the beach, with the words "Memories" painted on the top of the lid in white. It may have said memories but as time progressed when she actually arrived at L.A. pictures that used to remind her of her friends from Ohio seemed to just ease on out and all that was left were anything and everything that reminded her of Ashley. As she opens it the first thing she sees is a picture of her and Ashley, smiling at the beach. As she recalls that day, the day that she first skipped school she remembers that it's also the day that she told Ashley that she thought she liked girls. 'Yea, what I really meant was that I'm falling for her' she thinks to herself.

She's startled out of her trance when she hears her phone vibrate on the night stand. She slowly closes the box and puts it back in her safe place under her bed and reluctantly reached for her phone. She knew it was a text message because it only vibrated one so she wasn't that eager to see who it was. 'It's probably Aiden wanting to do something tonight which I'm so not in the mood to pretend to be happy tonight' she thought to herself and she flipped it open and saw that it was from Ashley. As she just sat there in shock she didn't even realize that she had already opened it when her brain finally caught up with her.

**we need 2 tlk,pls meet me the beach under the pier n a hour. Ashley **

'OMG!' is all that popped into Spencer's head. 'I shouldn't go but...'  
---------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

Ok, I'm not a guy and my name isn't Tom. So I don't own any of the characters that affiliate with South of Nowhere. This is just my little twist to it.

**Chapter 2:**

'OMG!' is all that popped into Spencer's head. 'I shouldn't go but, I can't lie about what she means to me. How she makes me feel. I'm tired of pleasing everyone else.' she thought to herself

Now that Spencer knew she was going, the question was "How?' The only person she can think of is Clay. As she walks down the hall to his room all she is hoping for is that he says yes and doesn't ask any questions. "Clay can I ask you for a favor?' as he is finishing something on his computer he looks up to his sister. Spencer is trying so hard not to show how desperate she is. "Sure Spence, you know I can't turn you down. What's up?" 'God Clay your officially my favorite brother' she thought to herself as she gave him he signature head tilt and smile. "Can you take me to the beach? It's really important" she asks with a pleading sound to her voice. "Of course I can take you, but you know dinner is almost ready. Is everything Ok?" 'Great here it comes' she curses to herself for sounding too desperate. "Yeah, I know, but this is something that I need to do right now" 'Please don't push any further' she pleads to him silently in her head.

"Ok, why don't you wait in the car. I just have to save this and I'll be right down." she looks up and just smiles at her brother and leans over to hug him, thanking him with the hug for being so great. He gives his little sister a quick squeeze and pulls apart to look at her face "Are you sure Ok Spencer?" she smiles and nods "Yeah, I'm just glad that you're doing this for me. Thank you, so much." now she's trying to hold back tears and thankfully he doesn't notice. He just smiles and pulls her in for another quick hug, as they pull apart Spencer heads out the room and to the car while Clay just watches her and hopes that she's Ok, he turns back to the task at hand on his computer and as he finishes saving his work he grabs his jacket and heads down to his car to meet his sister.

The ride there was somewhat quiet, but to Clay he decided it was too quiet and thought that he should be the one to break it.

"So? What's going on with you and Ashley?" Spencer turned to look at her brother so fast that she strained her neck and all she could respond with was a quick and loud "Ow" as she started to massage her neck. Clay couldn't help but laugh at his sisters reaction. 'Well at least now she can't deny that somethings up with them' he thought to himself still laughing a little. "Great, now if I say nothing, he's going to look straight through me and know that I'm lying' she thought while trying to regain her composure.

"It's kinda complicated" was all she said as she turned to look at the scenery outside of the confined car she noticed that they were about 2 minutes form the beach 'Thank god, just in time to skip this and deal with one issue at a time. Ashley is my main priority I can't give her up anymore' she thought to herself and she let out a low sigh.

"I know how you two feel about each other" she looks at him with wide eyes "Come-on Spencer, you would have to be blind or stupid not to notice." he says as he pulls into the parking lot by the pier. When he parks he looks at his sister, Spencer has her eyes closed shut she started to think of all the bad things that he would say to her -This is a sin and it goes against our faith and everything that mom taught us.- "It's Ok" he says, and once again her response is non other than "Ow", as she strains her neck yet again. This time they both start laughing as Spencer massages the pain in her neck, as the laughter starts to die down she looks at her brother with a serious/worried look on her face, all she could say was "Thanks." She looks into his eyes and she tried to hold back the tears, Clay noticed how his sister was feeling at that moment and pulled her into a much needed hug. "Spence, you've been so sad since you two stopped talking and you started dating Aiden you don't smile anymore and it hurts me to see you like that" now she couldn't hold back her tears anymore, she hugged him tighter as she just let the tears fall freely. "I can see how much love you two have for each other. Don't let her go, I want you to be happy and if she does that then it's alright with me. Just promise me you'll try with Ashley? She makes you smile and I just want to see you like that again, happy." He says while he pulls away to look into his sisters ocean filled eyes as tears started to fall from his eyes too.

"Clay thank you so much, I thought that everyone was going to hate me, that's why I started dating Aiden. I thought everyone would be happier with that," she laughs a little "it's just like me to make sure everyone is happy even though I'm a big mess." She says as she starts to pull away from the hug and reaches up to wipe the tears away. "Spence, I'll be happy when you are, it breaks my heart when you're anything but," he says as he too wipes his tears away." I'm gonna try, with Ashley, but I'm so scared about what Mom, dad, and even Glen are going to say or do" she tells her brother while trying to hold her tears from falling again. "Dad will understand and as for mom and Glen, well., we'll cross that bridge when it comes." Clay says as he hugs her again, he pulls away and looks into her blue orbs. "Now go and don't worry I'll cover for you when I get home." he says as he nods his head towards Ashley's car.

Spencer turned her head to glance at what her brother was nodding to and sees the car of the girl she wants and loves. She looks back and gives Clay one last hug and quick kiss on his cheek. She smiles and steps out of the car and heads toward the spot under the pier. As she gets closer, she sees Ashley and can't help but feel her heart race at the fact that she's going to be around her and that she's going to try no matter what.

Ashley is sitting in the sand with her knees to her chest and her arms around them. She's so deep in thought and is startled as Spencer sits next to her. 'God she's so beautiful' Spencer thinks to herself as she glances at Ashley. Ashley just smiles as she catches her eyes in hers. "Hi" she says and Spencer just melts, it's been too long since she's heard that sweet voice of hers. "Hi" Spencer replies back, "How are you?" Ashley looks to the crashing waves in front of her "The truth or do you just want me to say I'm Ok when I'm really not?" Spencer just looked down "Sorry Spence, I just got a lot going on right now and-" "It's Ok" Spencer says as she cuts her off "I know" Ashley laughs "Do you really? I mean come on Spence, your living the perfect little life with Aiden and your family accepting your relationship. While me, I was just left to be alone and hurt. Like always, but hey it's Ok, I understand, but it's hard for me" Spencer eyes start to well up and tears just stream down her face as she looks at Ashley trying to see where she's going with this. "So that's why I wanted you to meet me, so I can tell you first that..." She sighed as she turned to Spencer with tears in her eyes "I'm leaving for good and you can be happy and I can just forget all this pain."

'What No!!! She can't not now, not when I'm here to tell her that she's the one I want to be with. Why?' she thought to herself now letting sobs out. Ashley stood and Spencer followed her lead. "I want you to know that I love you and probably will for the rest of my life, but I know that if I stay I won't be able to go on. So Goodbye Spence." and with that she started walking to her car. Spencer just stood in shock as she was watching the love of her life just leave.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's it for now. So what do you think? Do you hate me? Feedback Pretty Please!!

Don't worry it'll get better I promise. Just wanted to see how people will react


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

Ok, I'm not a guy and my name isn't Tom. So I don't own any of the characters that affiliate with South of Nowhere. This is just my little twist to it.

**A/N:** Ok finally I know here is the 3rd Chapter. I just got so caught up in my writing that I couldn't stop. Hope you like it

**Chapter 3:**

Spencer is standing like a statue with tears streaming down her face, while inside she's screaming for Ashley to stop. She's just a couple of steps from her car when Spencer finally moves, she blinks and when she opens her eyes she doesn't know how, but she is standing right behind Ashley while she's reaching in her purse for her keys. 'She doesn't know that I'm right behind her, how can I get her to stay?' Spencer thinks to herself. Ashley finally gets her keys in her hand and as Spencer hears the beep that unlocks the doors she grabs her and turns her so they are facing each other. Ashley gasps as she saw her blond angel and the tears are still falling from both girls faces. Spencer finally takes charge and leans into Ashley 'I have to make her stay, but if she's going to leave then at least I would have tasted her lips on mine, and I'll keep that feeling with me, so it can last me all my life. One without Ashley' she thinks to herself.

Spencer looks at Ashley's lips and unconsciously licks her lips and places them on Ashley's, at first she stands there motionless, still in shock. But that ends after about two seconds into the kiss. Ashley's hands find their way to Spencer's hips as she pulls her more into own body,as Spencer moves forward into her arms she places both hands on either side of Ashley's face. Spencer grinds into Ashley more making her back lean against her car, Ashley takes this as a sign and slides her tong across the blond's lips asking for entrance, which is granted immediately. As the two tongues fight for dominance, breathing becomes a problem, so regretfully Spencer pulls away, but rests her forehead onto Ashley's. As they catch their breaths they keep their eyes on each other, Spencer decides to break the silence. "Please Ashley, don't leave. I can't keep living without being this close to you, kissing you" she gives her a quick kiss "or felling you skin under my fingers. Don't leave me."

Ashley closes her eyes and as she begins to speak she opens them to look into the beautiful blue orbs in from of her. "Spencer, I don't want to either, but you're with Aiden, I thought that's what you wanted. That's why I backed off, I didn't want to make anything worse for you," she sighs "You and Aiden make sense for you family, I get it, I just can't be here anymore because no matter how much I try to avoid you I can't and it hurts so much." she starts to gently push Spencer away so she can leave the love of her life to be happy and "normal" but she's stopped when the younger girl pushes into her and quickly kisses her again. "Ashley, I don't want Aiden,I want you, I always did. I just didn't want my family to suffer and I was going to give up being happy with you for them, but I can't anymore. I love you and want you. I don't want to make the world happy, the only person I want to make happy is you and that'll make me happy. I want to be YOUR girlfriend, not Aiden's or anyone else's."

Ashley looks down and Spencer is scared, 'She's going to leave me. she can't look into my eyes. Oh god, I can't be without her' she thinks to herself preparing for the worse. "What about Angelina Jolie's girlfriend" Ashley says while looking up at Spencer with a smirk on her face. Spencer is relieved and chuckles a little bit. "Well that's a different story, I mean who could turn down Angelina" she decides to play along. Ashley stands there shocked at what she heard and is staring at her with wide eyes and mouth agape. Spencer decides to take advantage of this and kisses her. she starts to massage Ashley's tongue with hers and hears a moan come from the petite brunette. She pulls away leaving Ashley face in the position as if she was still kissing her, Now more shocked than ever with the Ohio natives ambition Ashley opens her eyes and looks at Spencer who is wearing the most beautiful smile. "If Angelina offers she's is going to be so upset when I tell her that I belong to the most beautiful and talented, Ms. Ashley Marie Davis." Ashley just smiles and presses her forehead against the younger girl. "Wow, you'd pick little old' me over Angelina, now I think I have to stay," she chuckles and turns serious. "Spencer, are you sure? I mean I wouldn't want anything more, but I understand if you-" she's cut off by Spencer's lips against hers. "I've never been more sure about anything in my whole life" they both smile at each other and Spencer takes this as a good thing. "So, does this mean you're staying?" Ashley nods "I didn't even pack or knew where I was going. I couldn't call anything home without you in it." A big gust of wind passes and remind the girls where they are at.

Spencer started to back away from Ashley, they were looking at each other in a comfortable silence, but Ashley decided that it had to be broken "So... where are we? I mean your still Aiden's girlfriend, but I want you to be mine. What do we do?" Spencer smiled " I was always yours and nothing will change that. As for Aiden, I think I should tell him tomorrow morning before class starts." Ashley nods in understanding, she loves Aiden. he's her best friend and she doesn't want him to hurt, but she can't help how she feels for the younger girl. 'I just want to be able to call her mine' she thought to herself. "Spencer, I know that we still need to sort things out between us and you and Aiden, but I just want to be with you tonight. Will you stay with me tonight? I just love that I can hold you and I want to for as long as I can." Spencer looks into her brown eyes filled with love and sincerity "I wouldn't have it any other way" she replies with a smile on her face. She leans in and kisses her one more time before they pull apart and head into the car.

Ashley starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, once she is on the main road she feels Spencer's hand smooth down from her forearm to her hand and intertwines their fingers together. This sends shivers down Ashley's spine, she's at a red light and she takes this moment to look over to the younger girl. Spencer is starring out of the window watching the scenery around the motionless car. Ashley then looks at their hands and can't help the smile that appears on her face. By this time Spencer sees the older girl and follows her gaze to see that she's starring at their hands. "What?" Spencer asks with a smile on her face, Ashley blushes a little and looks into her eyes "It's silly, don't mind me," she says as she scrunches her nose while smiling again. "Please, tell me. I want to know what you're thinking. Always, no matter if it's silly or whatever." Ashley gives her a quick kiss and sighs, "When I was staring at our hands, I couldn't help but notice how perfect they are together. I don't know, maybe I'm being too mushy or something" she replies and looks away to hide her face. She soon feels soft hands under her chin and Spencer pulls her head to look into her eyes. "You're not being mushy, and I agree they do fit together perfectly" she replies as she places a soft kiss on the back of her hand, she looks up and kisses the brunette, tenderly at first, then it deepens with tongues massaging each other, both wanting more. "BEEP!! it's green!! Go!!" the two girls are startled and realize that the light has changed and they both laugh at how caught up they were. As Ashley starts to drive she sticks her other hand out the window and flips off the jerk that ruined her moment with the beautiful blond angel next to her, while Spencer just laughs at the older girls reaction.

They arrive at the 'Davies' mansion and walk into the house and up the stairs never breaking the contact that their hands had. Once inside the room Ashley regretfully lets her hands go as she searches for something both girls could wear to sleep in. She finds a pair of 'Hello Kitty' pink pajamas pants and hands them to her while motioning for her to change in the bathroom for more privacy. As Spencer looks down at there girlie pink pants she can't help the light chuckles that escapes from her lips. Ashley notices Spencer's reaction and a faint rose tint appears on her cheeks. "What?" she asks knowing exactly what Spencer was laughing at. "Hello Kitty?" she asks wondering if Ashley's "Bad Ass' persona is just a front for the little girl she actually is. Ashley smiles and turns away "Just put them on" she huffs at the laughing blond. Spencer walks into the bathroom and as she finishes changing she gets caught up by her reflection in the mirror. She sees that something is different in her appearance, she know why she looks more peaceful 'Ashley' she thinks to herself. As she smiles one more time at this happy person in the mirror she heads back to Ashley's room to find the beautiful brunette in a pair of smiley face boxers and a small white wife beater. Spencer is walking towards the bed and watches as Ashley tenses up, she looks at her with a concerned look on her face and just when she opens her mouth to say something she is interrupted. "Maybe it would be better if you stayed here and I can just sleep in one of the guest rooms. We just went through a lot and I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. So... goodnight, Spence." and with a smile she starts to head for the door. "Wait," Ashley stops at the door frame and closes her eyes as she feels soft skin grab her slightly shaking hand.

Spencer slowly turns Ashley around to face her and slides her hand up her forearm and stops at her cheek motioning for Ashley to open her eyes. Once she does, brown eyes immediately find blue and Spencer rests their forehead together "I want you here with me, I don't ever want to be apart I made that mistake before and I don't plan on repeating it, so please, stay here with me" she pleads. Ashley just had to smile and Spencer knew her answer, they stayed like that for another minute until Ashley started to break away and lead the blond angel to the bed, as they both got settled under the covers Spencer moved toward Ashley and started to place a soft kiss on her lips. Soon after the kiss started to deepen and Ashley's tongue found it's way into her mouth. Spencer moans into her mouth and this excites Ashley a little and her hands start to wonder over Spencer's body, suddenly she pulls away from the kiss when she feels Spencer's hands on her hips pulling her to straddle on top of her. Ashley sat there a little shocked as she stared into blue eyes filled with desire and love, she smiles as she feels Spencer's hand find their way behind neck and pulls her into another kiss. after a few long minutes and breaks for air Ashley starts to move her hands on the hem of Spencer's shirt, as she reaches it and tugs it upward exposing her beautiful toned abs, she's stopped by Spencer's phone ringing.

**I'M TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, TOO SEXY FOR MY SHIRT, SO SEXY IT HURTS**

They both stop and Spencer groans as Ashley chuckles while reaching for the small device. Once in her hands Ashley gets off the younger girl and settles next to her. Spencer sits up and flips the phone open. "Hello?"

she says.

-Hey baby- says Aiden

"What's up?" Spencer asks hoping that this would be over soon.

-Nothing much. What about you?- he asks his girlfriend hoping that they will be able to hang out tonight.

Spencer smiles as she looks at Ashley and feels her had being grabbed and fingers interlace together 'We fit so perfectly together, Ashley was right' she thinks to herself. She then looks back at the beautiful brunette before her and can't help the huge smile that appears on her face, then she is pulled out of her 'Ashley' daze when she hears Aiden.

-Spencer? are you Ok baby?- he ask with a little worry tone that Spencer notices in his voice. "Umm... actually I wasn't feeling too good so I'm just gonna go to sleep."

-Ok, well just rest and feel better, I'll see you tomorrow, Ok? Goodnight-

"Goodnight" she replies before closing her phone and places it on the night stand. She looks at Ashley who's gaze is still focused on their hands. "I'm sorry Ash," she says. Ashley looks up and smiles while placing her free hand on the side of Spencer's cheek. "It's Ok, I'm glad he called" she says, Spencer looks at her with confusion on her face, "Things were kinda getting out of hand for a in and I want our first time together to be perfect, plus you and Aiden are still officially together." She gives Spencer a kiss on her cheek and starts to lay back down on this bed. "Thank you" says Spencer as she kisses the back of Ashley's hand. They both laid there on their sides facing each other as they drifted to sleep. Before sleep took over Spencer thought she heard Ashley say something but couldn't make it out, she figured maybe it was nothing and just let sleep take over.

The next morning at school Spencer had made plans with Ashley, she told her she was going to talk to Aiden and tell him before lunch. As she got to her locker she felt someone wrap their hands around her waist, they were too rugged to be Ashley's and she knew it was Aiden. He turns her around and leans in to kiss her, but her turns her head and he catches her cheek instead. 'Maybe she doesn't want me to get sick or something' he thinks to himself. "Are you feeling better?" he asks as he releases her from the embrace. "What? Oh yeah, I'm feeling way better" she glances to the floor for a second and when she's ready to talk she looks at Aiden "Can we talk? It's kinda important." he's about to say something when the bell rings for class. "How about after first period, I'll meet you in the gym, Ok?" with out waiting for her to say yes he starts running in the opposite direction towards his class.

Spencer is so relieved when first period is over and she makes her way to the gym. Once inside she sees Aiden just shooting some free throws, as he hears the door close and echo throughout the gym he turns and smile at his girlfriend. He walks toward her and realizes that she's looking like someone ran over her puppy 'Maybe she still doesn't feel good' he thinks to himself. "What's up babe?" he asks while placing a kiss on her cheek. They sit down on the bleachers and Spencer starts fidgeting with her hands "Aiden, I need to talk to you about..." she looks at him and sees the confusion in his face. 'Oh god, how am I going to tell him. I don't want to hurt him, he's like my best friend' she thinks to herself and she looks back to the floor.

"What's wrong, Spence?"

-----------------------------------------------------

Ok what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Spencer doesn't know how to start, but she knows that Ashley is what she wants and to fully get her she has to deal with her and Aiden 'Ashley' she thinks to herself, as a smile appears on her face at just the thought of being with her. Watching Spencer smile make Aiden more confused as he speaks again "Spencer?" Spencer looks at the boy who is so lost by her facial expressions and she gets the courage to tell him. "Aiden, I want to talk about us. I can't do this anymore." 'Now I get it' Aiden thinks to himself giving her an **'Oh'** look. "I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you or for you to think that I was using you. I just tried to please everyone and going out with you did make everyone happy-" he puts a hand on her shoulder "But not you, right?" he interrupts her. She just shakes her head not daring to look at his face. "Ashley" is all he blurts out, not even a as a question but as a statement. Spencer couldn't hold her gaze to the floor any longer, she look at Aiden dead into his eyes to try to read what he was feeling, but he surprised her by just smiling at her. "Yeah, I thought that would get you to actually look at me" he said while laughing a little. Now all Spencer could do is just look at him not knowing how to continue until he takes mercy on her and begins to open his mouth to speak. "So... Ashley, right?" now this time it's a question. "I'm sorry Aiden, I didn't want to hurt you or-" once again her interrupts her "Spencer, stop apologizing. It's Ok, I already knew. You wouldn't look at me like how you look at Ashley and when we kissed, it felt like you were somewhere else. Not to mention that you said her name a couple of times when you fell asleep in my car" he says with another little laugh. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you keep dating me?" she asked a little confused. "Because I really like you and I thought that maybe it'll work, but these past two weeks we've been together I saw how unhappy you were. I can't do that to you anymore, or Ashley" he sighs. "You and Ashley need to be together, it'll make you both happy and as for me. I'm a man whore so you know I'll be Ok" Now they both are smiling and laughing a little. "Thanks" she says while giving the dark haired boy a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. and with that she gives him one last smile and walks out of the gym.

Spencer goes through the rest of her classes until lunch on "Cloud 9" She can't wait to see Ashley, to let her know how things went with Aiden. She wants to tell her that now they can be together. During lunch was over and she didn't see her brunette beauty, she decided to look in the parking lot and see if her car was there. With that, she made her way to Ashley's usual spot and confusion came to her when she found it empty. 'Why did she leave? I thought we were Ok and going to meet up at lunch.' Were the questions that kept running through her head. Just before her head was about to explode with worry she heard her phone beep letting her know she got a text message when she looked at the display she sighed when it said 'Ashley' she flipped it open and read the awaiting text.

**Hey Spence! srry i left n didn't tell u. i needed 2 do some errands before we met up. I'll pick u up 4rm skool though. PROMISE! ;) 3 Ashley**

Spencer replied that it was Ok and flipped her phone closed and sighed again, she didn't know weather she should be worried about Ashley's disappearing act. She closed her eyes and as the bell rang to return to their next class, she opened them and decided that she would try to get through the rest of the day without Ashley and wait until she jumped to any conclusions.

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

After Spencer and I parted that morning started to worry how her talk with Aiden would go. 'Would she chicken out and realize that maybe I'm not worth it. Oh God! I can't lose her again' was all Ashley was thinking during first period. Once the bell rang she was the last to leave, sluggishly walking to her locker. Once she got there and opened it she immediately stuck her head inside and sighed. ' I can't wait until lunch, I have to know what happened' she thought to herself as she started to reach for her cellphone in her back pocket her locker door was slammed shut. "Great, now what?' she asked herself as she looked up to see Madison with her posse of idiot cheer bitches. "Aww, what's wrong Ashley, still so lonely now that Spencer finally dropped your ass and went back to a normal life?" said the idiotic leader. "Ahh my sweet naive Madison, look why don't you take this chance that I'm feeling charitable and walk away" said Ashley as calmly as possible. " Or what hunny? Why don't you take your dirty ass out of here and go somewhere where your filthy little lifestyle is more welcomed. Oh wait, I don't think such a place exists, does it?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Then, of course, her minions just had to laugh at what their "Queen" was saying. 'Can they sound anymore annoying' thought Ashley as she rolled her eyes. "You know what Madison, how about I send you some place, like a hospital maybe" she said as she was moving closer to the Latin. Just then she felt someone grab her and pulled her away. When she looked at the idiot that dared to get in the way of what was about to happen she froze as she saw Aiden's face. " Why don't you back off Madison" he said while holding the girls apart. Ashley still frozen didn't know weather to run away from Madison or Aiden, just when her legs decided to move her brain realized that Madison and her crew were gone and Aiden was left there turning towards her. "Ash? Can we talk?" 'Today just gets better and better' she thought to herself before she turned to face the dark haired boy. "Ok, what's up Aiden?" she asks not daring to look him in the face. "It's about you and Spencer" he says. "Oh, Ok, so what about me and Spencer?" she asks eyes still locked on the floor. Aiden just laughs at how uncomfortable his friend is, now more confused than ever by this boys reaction she looks into his eyes. "Hey, it's Ok, me and Spencer just finished talking, She told me everything and I'm happy for you guys" he smiles again " and not to mention 'FINALLY'" She couldn't help but smile now as the worry and confusion left her. " You're not mad?" she asks with so much sincerity in her voice, this makes Aiden happy at how much his friends cared for him. "Of course I'm not mad, but for my reputation sakes how about we say that I broke it off with Spencer.' Ashley can't help but laugh now as she looks at how serious her friend is about being know as the 'Jock that urns girls gay' "Sorry Aiden but girls need to learn to stay away from you. I think I should post flyer's to spread the word" she says with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, yeah. Some friend you are" he says while gently shoving the young brunette. "So, are you going to be Ok, you know, like you're not going to try and hook up with someone like ummm I don't know... Madison!" she says the Latina's name with disgust. "Umm isn't she with Glen?" he asks a little confused. "Oh yeah, well then I guess your saved" she says with a smirk. "Yeah, whatever. And don't worry I'm fine I mean just look at this face" he says while caressing his cheeks and chin "and this body" no pointing at his abs "What girl can resist me?" 'Ok that was kinda gay' he says to himself about what he just did. Ashley just rolls her eyes at the 'OH' too cocky boy "Whatever!" she says with a smile on her face at how conceited her friend is. Just then the bell rang for them to head for their next class and before they parted Ashley pulled Aiden into a hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks, for not gating or judging me and Spence." she says. He smiles and hugs her back "You two are my only real friends and both of your happiness is worth more than mine." and with that they were off to their class.

During the whole class Ashley couldn't contain herself, she kept fidgeting with her pencil and shaking her leg. Which in turn gave her a couple of glares from a blond haired boy actually paying attention to the teacher. She just rolled her eyes and stopped shaking and went back to her thoughts 'She's really mine' a huge grin started to appear on her face. "Ms. Davies?" called Mr. Johnson, her boring history teacher causing her to come back from 'Spencer-Utopia' and into King High. "Huh?" was all she could say while still dying down from her Spencer daze. "I'm assuming, of course, that because of that smile on your face you know the answer?" ' Great! I don't even know the question. Oh well' she thought to herself before answering "Seven" the entire class broke out into laughter. "No, it's not seven, and I suggest you stop day dreaming and pay attention, because I would hate to have to fail you." he said while continuing his lecture. 'Whatever, now back to Spencer. I should make today special now that we can be together' she thought to herself while thinking of a way to make the girl she loves happy, about 10 minutes before the bell rang she thought of something. 'It's perfect! All I have to do is leave after class to set everything up' she said to herself while making a mental checklist. The bell rang and she was the first one out of there, she didn't even notice that Mr. Johnson was calling after her. After about an hour later she got hungry and headed to get some food, once she did she remembered that she was supposed to meet with Spencer for lunch. She glanced at the clock on her dashboard and mentally kicked herself when she realized that lunch period was almost over. 'Damn! she probably thinks that I left for good or something' she thought to herself while quickly grabbing her cellphone and sent a text to Spencer letting her know that she'll pick her up after school. She closed her phone after getting her reply that it was Ok and smiled at the thought of Spencer's reaction to her surprised. After eating she quickly returned to finish the last tasks on her list and just waited to puck up her blue eyed angel after school.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok what do you think? And don't worry they'll "hook" up soon I'm just a little romantic and I'm making it perfect. Lol!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Spencer thought she was going to die waiting for the day to end. She was in her last class with about five minutes left. She already met up with Clay and told him about her plans with Ashley so they already had a lie planned out for their mom and dad. Just then she thought of Ashley and a smile grew on her ace 'God, I love that girl' she thought to herself. Just then the bell rang and she jumped up and was out the door heading for the parking lot.

Ashley was waiting in her car, she had already showered and changed for the day she had planned and was trying to guess Spencer's reaction for every step of their first day together. Just then she was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard a soft knock on the passenger window. A smile grew on her face from ear to ear as she saw Spencer smiling and pointing for her to unlock the door. 'Duh' Ashley thought to herself as she clicked the button and the door was opened and a very happy Spencer got in and surprised Ashley with a kiss. At first she just stayed frozen until she felt Spencer's tongue slide across her lips, asking for entrance. She snapped out of her shock and parted her lips to let the younger girl wondering tongue in. They broke apart because of the lack of oxygen and because of the whistles and cat calls from some students walking around the parking lot. They rested their foreheads on each other and smiled "Hi" was all Ashley could say at the moment, Spencer who had the same feelings just replied with a smile "Hey." "So I made plans for us tonight. You think you'll be able to stay over tonight?" asked Ashley hoping the younger girl's answer would be yes. "Yeah, I talked to Clay and he's covering for me tonight. My mom is working late and my dad will be cool about me staying with you" she says as she starts to put her seat belt on. The brunette beauty just smiles at how lucky she is that her plans are starting to come together.

Spencer looked at Ashley's attire confused, she has on a beautiful burgundy dress and her hair is up. 'She's so beautiful' she thought to herself before deciding to speak up, "So what are we doing tonight?" she asks to see if she can squeeze a little hint out of the older girl sitting in the drivers seat. Ashley just smiled, "That's a surprise" was all she gave her as they pulled out of the school parking lot, "but, first you need to change," this earned a smile from Spencer as she tried to figure out what this girl she loved so much can possibly do to top what she feels by just being with her. As they reached Ashley's house they quickly made their way to Ashley's bedroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked behind them Spencer couldn't contain herself any longer. She backed Ashley to the door and began placing soft kisses on her neck and slowly making her way up her jaw line and ended her destination on her lips. Ashley moaned as she felt the younger girl's hand roam her body and stopped on her ass as she pulled their bodies as close as they can be. 'Oh god! Why does she have to do this to me now?' thought Ashley as she regrettably pulled away.

Spencer now more confused and worried at the older girls reaction asks "What's wrong Ash? Did I do something wrong?" Ashley smiles and gives Spencer a small peck on the lips to reassure the younger blond that everything was Ok. "Nothing, it's just that I planned this whole day for us since I left the school, you know like our first date together and I want it to be so perfect" she says with so much sincerity in her voice. "So tonight is our first date?" Spencer asks blushing a little, then all of a sudden Ashley slaps herself mentally 'I didn't officially ask her out, I just planned everything. Great going Ashley!' the young brunette thought to herself. Spencer can see a different look on Ashley's face but can't quite catch what because she immediately turns to look away from Spencer. Spencer notices that she won't be looking at her anytime soon and places her hand under her chin and gently moves Ashley's face and waits until their eyes connect. As she stares into those eyes that she has grown to love she can see the worry in them. "Ash, what's wrong?" she asks. Ashley sighs and just stares at her girlfriend before answering her "I'm sorry Spence, you must think that I'm such a freak. Making all these plans and I didn't even ask you." Spencer couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face as she looks at the girl that owns her heart, body, and soul before replying her reassurance to her "Ash your not a freak, your beautiful, funny. smart, sexy, and so much more. But most importantly of all mines and I love everything you do for me without asking." She smiles and leans in to give the brunette a quick kiss but then something pops into her head as she remembers the brunettes words that was just spoken, _"Nothing, it's just that I planned this whole day for us since I left the school"_ and suddenly her smile disappears and a confused look comes as she thinks to herself 'Why would she plan this without waiting for me to tell her about my talk with Aiden' "Umm... Ash? How come you haven't asked me about what happened with Aiden?" she asked the now smiling brunette.

"After first period today Madison and I were getting into our daily 'I hate you, you hate me' conversations and before it got "physical" someone pulled us apart and when I turned to look at the dummy, I realized that it was Aiden." Spencer still confused, just tilts her head to the side and waits for Ashley to continue. "So, after Madison was gone he told me that you guys talked and he was Ok with it, and that's when I started planning today for us." Spencer's head is now upright, they both smile at each other. "So, Ms Carlin, would you like to go out with me tonight, on a date?" 'I can have some fun with this' thought Spencer as she looks up and taps her chin with her index finger and pretends to think about the questions. "Oh my god, that's not even funny!" exclaims the brunette followed by a small giggle. Spencer who is now laughing a little quickly give Ashley a small peck on the lips "It is a little, but anyway, Ms. Davies I thought you'd never ask." Ashley smiles and slides both hands on Spencer's face and kisses her before picking up a bag from the floor and hold it by the handles with one finger and swings it from side to side. "Well here is the first of the many surprises for you tonight." Spencer happily takes the bag and peeks in, with a very very cute astonished face she pulls out a beautiful black dress. She holds it against her body and looks at Ashley, "Wow! Ash, this is so beautiful, you have such great taste" she says as she moves to Ashley's full length mirror to get a better view. Ashley looks at her from head to toe, but then moves back up to Spencer's ass "Yeah, I know" she says while still staring at the beautiful blonde's backside while her grin widens. Spencer looks at her through the mirror and catches the lust and desire written all over the petite brunettes face and what she's staring at. Her cheeks redden as she looks down and giggles a little, she turns around and breaks Ashley out of her trance and causing her to blush. 'Aww, she's so cute when she blushes' thought Spencer, "Enjoying the view?" she asks with a smirk, Ashley looks at her, smiles and nods. "Well I was talking about the dress Ash." Spencer says while chuckling. Ashley, on the other hand, seductively walks over to the blond, when she reaches her she smooths her hands from Spencer abs and glides them to her hips and around the small of her back. "I'm just admiring what's mine" she tells her as her hands move down to cup her ass and she leans in for a kiss. What was meant to be just a quick teasing kiss ended up as the total opposite, a couple minutes later (for me a couple is like 3 or 4) both girls find themselves on the bed with the older brunette on top. With both tongues fighting for dominance and hands roaming everywhere they're lost within the love and passion that they are trying so desperately trying to show one another. Suddenly Ashley feels hands gliding up her thighs and ridding her dress up and thoughts of all her plans come rushing back in this little moment of clarity and pulls away from the kiss and places her hands on top of Spencer's to stop her movements which brought a worried and confused look to Spence. "Was I umm doing something wrong? I'm sorry I thought-" she was cut off by a very sweet and reassuring kiss from Ashley. "You weren't doing anything wrong, everything was amazing" she said as she was moving off of her and straightening out her dress "but if we don't stop and you don't get ready we're going to be late for our first stop." She walked over to her vanity to started to rid herself of her "make-out" look, as she was searching for her lip gloss she suddenly felt gentle kisses on the back of her neck. She closed her eyes to revel in the sensations that made her whole body tingle, she then felt hands hugging her waist from behind. She took a deep breath and turned to face a smiling Spencer who greeted her with a sweet kiss, she pulled away and started to place soft kisses that started from the corner of her mouth and descended down her jaw line and neck to stop on her pulse point. "Are you sure you don't want to just stay in tonight?" she asked before gently biting down hard enough to leave her mark. 'Hmmm, maybe that will change her mind' she thought to herself before turning to look at her girlfriend, she laughed inside when she saw that Ashley had her eyes close and inhaled deep and exhaled slow before opening her eyes. 'She's killing me and she's just enjoying every second of it' Ashley thought to herself. "Well, we could just forget about all the surprises I have for you tonight, but it'll be our official first date and I want everything to be perfect. So go on, Please!" she says as she nods in the direction of the bathroom. Spencer just sticks out her bottom lip and gives her the most adorable pout Ashley has ever seen. 'OMG, if she does that for about 5 more second I'm going to just cave' Ashley thought, but on 3 Spencer just sighed and gave her one quick kiss and headed toward the bathroom "Fine, but you so owe me" she said before closing the door and jumping into a very COLD shower.

Once Ashley heard the water running she tel out a breath she didn't even know she was holding "She almost had me" she said to herself. Now that she had some time alone she took out her cellphone and made a couple of quick calls to make sure everything was going smoothly, she heard the water stop when she flipped her phone closed after finishing her last call and went to the mirror to check herself out and finish removing the "make-out" look she had since she was stopped before. She was applying her lip gloss when heard the bathroom door open, when she turned her head she was left speechless at what she was staring at, she could of sworn that she lost her breath for a second. 'God, she's so beautiful' she thought to herself, Spencer saw the look on Ashley's face and just turned her head to hide the effect that just a look from this beautiful brunette had on her. Once she got it together she smiled and turned to face her, she did a little modeling spin so Ashley could get a full view of herself and asked "What do you think?" All Ashley could do was smile, once she got her composure together she whispered almost just loud enough for Spencer to hear "You're beautiful." Spencer just smiled and began to move toward the older girl. "But not as beautiful as you" she whispered back as she gave Ashley a slow sweet and gentle kiss. They stood there gazing at each other for a moment. Spencer was the first to break the silence "I'm so glad that I stopped you from leaving yesterday" she said as she rested their foreheads against each other. They both had their eyes closed and Ashley just smile before responding "Me too," with one final kiss they both headed out the room and down the stairs. Once out the door Ashley opened it and held it for Spencer to continue to the driveway first, when Ashley heard her gasp she knew that part one of her surprise was complete, so she closed the door and walked with a smile on her face all the way to her girlfriend. 'Girlfriend? I love that word' she thought to herself.

I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT LONG BUT THE DATE WILL BE LONGER. I THINK THAT IT'S TOO IMPORTANT TO CUT IT SO I'LL HAVE IT ONE WHOLE CHAPTER UNLESS I COME UP WITH SOMETHING EVIL OR CUTE, I GUESS IT DEPENDS ON MY MOOD. PLEASE LEAVE SOME FEEDBACK. GOOD OR BAD DOESN'T MATTER SOMETHINGS IS BETTER THAN NOTHING AND THAT WAY I CAN USE YOUR COMMENTS AND ADD SOME OF YOU TO MY STORY. THANKS


End file.
